macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-1A Valkyrie
The VF-1A Valkyrie is a variable fighter that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. The VF-1A was the standard mass production variant used by the UN Spacy during Space War I. Technology & Combat Characteristics Each VF-1A has a mass of 18.5 metric tons. In fighter mode, a VF-1A has a length of 14.23 meters, a height of 3.84 meters. The wing-span is 14.78 when fully extended.Macross Perfect Memory Page 151 Armaments ;*Fixed RÖV-20 Anti-Aircraft Laser Cannon :Manufactured by Mauler, this can fire 6000 pulses per minute. ;*GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod :Manufactured by Howard, this gun has 200 rounds that are fired at 1200 rounds per minute. ;*Underwing Hard Points :Comes equipped with 2 sets of 3 AMM-1 hybrid guided multipurpose missiles under each wing. ;*MK-82 LDGB conventional bombs :12 are can be equipped in 4 groups of 3. ;*RMS-1 large anti-ship reaction missiles :2 mounted on the outer part of each wing and 1 mounted on the inner part. ;*UM-7 micro-missile pods :1 for each of the four points on the wings, each carrying 15 Bifors HMM-01 micro-missiles. Special Equipment ;*GBP-1S ground-combat protector weapon system :Manufactured by Shinnakasu Heavy Industry. It is possible to create a VF-1A GBP-1S Armored Valkyrie but it has not been known to occur. ;*FAST Pack augmentative space weapon system :Manufactured by Shinnakasu Heavy Industry. This is to create the VF-1A Super Valkyrie. History Space War I Hikaru Ichijyo-6 Roy Focker-5 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png|A VF-1A parked behind a VF-1D. Spider Bug-1 VF-1A-2 SDFM-1.png|A VF-1A floating inside ARMD-01. Roy Focker-6 VF-1A-3 VF-1S-1 SDFM-1.png|VF-1A and a VF-1S launching. VF-1A Valkyries were seen parked around South Ataria Island on Feburary 7, 2009, the launch day of the SDF-1 Macross. The "Angel Bird" variant was used in an aerobatic performance led by Max Jenius with Roy Focker on the ground providing commentary. VF-1A Valkyries were also present aboard the ARMD-01 Space Carrier during the UN Spacy's first battle with the Zentradi. One was floating behind a Spider Bug when the ARMD-01 took a second hit from the guided beam cannons of Vrlitwhai Kridanik's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship. In response to the attack, Captain Bruno J. Global, via First Lieutenant Misa Hayase, ordered all fighters to launch and thus the VF-1A Valkyries saw action for the first time when they engaged many Gnerl Fighter Pods in battle above South Ataria Island. Later Variants ;*VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds ;*VF-1A Dark Bird ;*VF-1A Kakizaki Custom ;*VF-1A Hikaru Ichijyo Custom ;*VF-1A Max Custom ;*VF-1A "U.N. Headquarters Guard" Gallery VF1A-FullyArmed Fighter.png|VF-1A In Fighter Mode (Full Armament) GU-11.gif|GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod Notes & Trivia *The Angel Birds were designed such that in Battroid mode, the team colors would look like a Japanese schoolgirl sailor uniform -- navy blue skirt, red knotted handkerchief, and all. The name "Angel Birds" is a play on the US Navy Blue Angels and US Air Force Thunderbirds demonstration teams.Macross TV Series Liner Notes References External Links *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Mecha Category:Variable Fighters Category:SDF Macross Category:Mecha & Vehicles